merpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kell
»Der Feind meines Feindes...... bekommt auch eine aufs Maul!« ''- Kell -'' Kell, kroganischer Raumpirat, der immer auf der Suche nach Beute ist. Am besten eine, die man zusammen schießen muss! Leben 'Kindheit und Jugend' Kell wurde auf Tuchanka geboren. Zu einer Zeit, da auf der Erde noch Spanier und Engländer um die koloniale Vorherrschaft in Amerika kämpften. Seine Kindheit, wie auch seine Jugend verliefen wie bei allen Kroganern: Überleben lernen, Kämpfen lernen, Gehen lernen - in dieser Reihenfolge. An sich kein besonderer Kroganer, tat er sich aber schon seit klein auf im Umgang mit Waffen hervor. Er wurde mit dem 'Erbe' der Genophage vertraut gemacht... etwas, das ihn kalt ließ. Als er alt genug war, unterzog er sich der Prüfung zum erwachsen werden und er erlegte fast einen Dreschschlund dabei! Söldner Tuchanka war eine Einöde und es gab dort nicht wirklich etwas zu tun. Also nutzte er die erstbeste Gelegenheit und verließ den Planeten. Fortan verdingte er sich an einer typischen, kroganischen Tätigkeit: Er kämpfte als Söldner. Dabei schärfte er seinen Instinkt und wurde ein guter Waffenmeister - mit einer entscheidenden Entdeckung. Er stellte fest, dass sich viele seiner Feinde davon beeindrucken ließen, mit wie vielen 'Kanonen' auf sie geschossen wurde. Durch diese Erkenntnis passte er seinen Kampfstil an und meisterte es, zwei Sturmgewehre gleichzeitig einzusetzen. Fortan entfesselte er einen regelrechten Kugelhagel in all seinen Kämpfen. Eigenes Schiff Nach etwa 200 Jahren als Söldner, in denen er sich einen Ruf als Waffenmeister erworben hatte und mehrheitlich gefürchtet war, gab es eine Auseinandersetzung: Ein turianisches Team war damit beauftragt, ihm und seinem Gefolge das Handwerk zu legen. Doch Kell drehte den Spieß um - die Turianer, die auf einem Dschungelplaneten gelandet waren, unterlagen ihm in einem blutigen Kampf und Kell konnte deren Schiff erobern: Eine Corvette. Er erkannte den Nutzen eines eigenen Schiffe sofort. Schnell war die Corvette auf den Namen Kalros getauft und schon wenig später machte er sich als Weltallpirat einen Namen. "J'rixibell" Sie ist eine Asari, die schon immer bei Kell's Team dabei war. Er konnte sie doch tatsächlich ziemlich leicht zu einem ersten Abenteuer überreden, was wohl daran lag, dass sie noch relativ jung war. Dennoch erwies sie sich als fähiges Teammitglied und half entscheidend dabei, die 'Kalros' zu erobern - denn sie überlebte als Einzige neben Kell selbst. Seither übernimmt sie den Part der Schatzmeisterin und ist damit für den Gewinn, der mit der Beute und dessen Verkauf erzielt wird, zuständig, da sie am besten den Überblick hat, was wertvoll ist. Ihre Narben hat sie von Kell - Kell geht nicht unbedingt sanft mit irgendwem um, schließlich ist er Kroganer. Doch sie hat ein Faible dafür, Dinge zu stehelen und als sie eine besonders teure Kette der Beute im wegmopste, gab er ihr eine kroganische Ohrfeige, hauptsächlich, weil er keine Waffe zur Hand hatte. Seither ist ihr Verhältnis besser, auch wenn J'rixibell immer wieder was von ihm stiehlt - zumindest gibt sie es jetzt wieder zurück und beide können (meist) herzhaft drüber lachen. Neuester Techniker Knapp 300 Jahre lang war er nun Captain eines eigenen Schiffes. Die Crew wechselte immer mal wieder die Gesichter, doch im Kern blieb es bei einer Sache: Es gab nie mehr wie 10 Besatzungsmitglieder und J'rixibell gehörte immer zu ihnen. Die Zahl schwankte immer mal, nicht unbedingt durch eventuelle kurze Lebenserwartung so manchem Crewmitglied - eher dadurch, dass immer wieder mal jemand starb, wenn es auf Beutezug ging... Vor 4 Jahren gab es den letzten Wandel in der Crew - bei einem Angriff auf einen Frachter verlor er drei Teammates, konnte aber den Urheber davon stellen: Ashron Rim. Der Drell ergab sich schließlich und stellte sich nicht nur als guter Kämpfer heraus, sondern auch als gewiefter Techniker. Kell nahm ihn dafür in seine Crew auf, denn die Kalros war mittlerweile 300 Jahre alt und bedurfte schon einiger Pflege, um nicht auseinander zu fallen. Psyche 'Kroganischer Waffenmeister' Kell war kein besonderer Kroganer. Weder besonders in negativer oder positiver Hinsicht. Doch durch gutes Training und eisernen Willen wurde ein regelrechter Waffenmeister aus ihm, der weis, wie und wo man welche Waffe einsetzt. Dabei bevorzugt er den Kampf mit zwei Sturmgewehren - schon deshalb, weil es den Gegner in einen tödlichen Kugelhagel versetzt... Pirat Er hat gefallen gefunden daran, Pirat zu sein. Er kann sich nehmen, was er will und dabei so erbarmunhslos kämpfen, wie es ihm in den Sinn kommt. Dabei hat er die typischen Merkmale eines Kroganer in Sachen Revierverhaltens, ebenso den Drang zu kämpfen, "bis der Gegner tot ist"! Charaktereigenschaften 'Stärken' *Waffenmeister * Kampf * Körperstärke 'Schwächen' *Erst Schießen, dann Fragen * typischer Kroganer in Sachen Temperament und Sprüche 'Besonderheiten' *benutzt zwei Sturmgewehre gleichzeitig Optische Details 'Narben & Verletzungen' *Diverse Schrammen und Einschussverletzungen an seinen Körperplatten. Diese trägt er mit Stolz und prahlt gerne mal mit den Einsätzen, wo er sich das Alles zugezogen hat. Ausrüstung Berufliche Verhältnisse *'Berufsbezeichnung: '''Space Pirate *'Firma/Arbeitgeber: 'Selbstständig *'Position/Rang: '''Captain des Piratenschiffes 'Kalros' Trivia *Kell ist als Spielercharakter von Önee-sama angelegt worden *Captain der Kalros und seiner kleinen Crew Namens J'rixibell und Ashron Rim Kategorie:Spielercharaktere Kategorie:Kroganer